Tower of Terror
by swifftheswiffer
Summary: In 1939 six guests mysteriously died on an elevator at the Hollywood Tower Hotel. Now 2010: Bella, her news team, and a group of immature ghost hunters have come to investigate. What they find is mystery, love, and just a little terror.
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer: **I do not own anything Twilight.

**Tower of Terror**

_November 24, 1939 4:03 a.m._

_"Please, step inside the elevator." The bellhop urged, eager to finish up and head home. A faired haired man and his wife stepped in first. He held her hand lovingly as they awaited the other four guests to enter. The man that followed took a place in the corner, his eyes glittering with secrets and his breath reeking of alcohol. A woman of beauty so bright it could set a forest on fire joined them with her twin brother while a copper haired man trailed in behind them._

_"Is that everyone?" The bellhop asked and when he was met with no objection he closed the doors. _

_He pressed the ground floor button and the elevator began to jostle a bit before it fell straight down in less than a beat. There was a deafening crash and smoke was bursting through the hotel mercilessly._

_They never made it to the first floor._

Present Day

"What is it you need me to do again?" I asked. Tyler sighed heavily. "Go through my email and messages and then proof read the work and put it in the correct layout so we can get it published."

I dragged my feet to my desk and began looking through his email and deleting the ones that were unnecessary for him to see. I pulled up the document he'd left me to edit and began listening to the messages that were left for him. The first message was just a dental confirmation and the second was a reminder for an upcoming meeting. I was so distracted with the reading that I had to play the third one over again, I had guessed it was only a co-worker but who it really was caught my attention.

_"Um… hi? I'm sorry to bother you because I'm sure you're very busy but I just happened to come across one of your recent issues, the November one. The one on the seventieth anniversary of the six deaths at the Hollywood Tower Hotel and I just thought… I don't know… maybe you'd want to know you got your story wrong. Anyway, you can call me at this number if you want to know what really happened. Bye." _I huffed out a breath and called for Tyler.

"Yes, Bella?" He asked irritably.

"You may want to listen to this message."

Suddenly everyone was in a frenzy. They had called this woman and set up an interview for this afternoon. Mike Newton, the camera man from the local news, and the "on-the-scene" reporter, Leah Clearwater, were on their way to the assisted living facility. I stuffed my laptop into its case while I hurried to my car with Angela on my heels.

"Can you believe this?" Angela chattered excitedly as I jammed my key into the ignition and started up the car. "This story has haunted me and most likely everyone in this town for last seventy years and we're finally getting answers! This is the reason I went into journalism, I remember being a child and walking by that hotel everyday on my way home from school. I would come up with the most ridiculous explanations about how it all happened and how I was going to know the truth one day. And here we sit!" She clapped her hands together. "Hold up, how do we know she's not just going to tell us that we got the flower that Esme Cullen had in her hair that night wrong in the article? How do we know she's not just looking for attention?" I asked, being the skeptic that I am.

"Try being positive for once maybe? With all this negativity you constantly throw around, you could really use a therapist." I snorted as we pulled into the Smith Hills Assisted Living Community. Angela and I bolted from the car and retrieved our stuff from the trunk before hurrying inside.

"Hurry up!" Tyler urged as soon as we came into view. He gestured for us to follow him upstairs and we stopped short in front of a room where Mike and Leah were speaking. "You ready?" Newton asked, jerking his chin towards Tyler. He nodded. Leah knocked impatiently on the door until a petite woman who must have been in her seventies opened it. "Hi," She greeted nervously, stepping aside to let us in.

"Okay, so here's how this is going to work. Tyler and you all will give Miss uh… uh" Leah stuttered. "Miss Popplewell." She informed. "Miss Popplewell an all inclusive interview and then we'll ask her for the highlights and jet them off to the news station. Sound good?" She asked. Tyler nodded.

"Miss Popplewell would you like to tell us what you know about that night?" Tyler asked gently. "Well… I… in your article you said that the elevator broke mysteriously and that the next day the bodies were retrieved and buried. But… that isn't true. When they went to get their bodies from the elevator they weren't there—" "How do you know this?" Tyler interrupted. She took a deep breath through her nose. "My grandfather was the owner of hotel. The secret has always been known in my family but we vowed never to tell but… my family is all gone now. There is no one to stop me." She squeaked. "How come no one ever caught wind of the fact that they were gone mysteriously from the elevator?" Tyler persisted.

"My grandfather paid off the local newspapers and bribed the people at their funerals to not have an open casket because they were too damaged to be seen. He didn't want anyone to be afraid of his hotel so that it would keep running but it closed anyway…." She said quietly. "Do you know anything else?" Tyler prodded. "I know… I know that there was a little door in the elevator, just a tiny thing. An emergency exit of sorts but I don't know if it's at all relevant because I mean where are they going to go in between floors, right? What I do know is that there was never a proper investigation of the hotel, no one ever looked for any bodies." She told us. Tyler nodded, thinking that she was finished but she continued.

"The reason I called was not to give you more of a mystery but… I inherited the hotel, you see. I have a key." She revealed, fumbling through a drawer attached to her coffee table. She held it out to Tyler. "I was wondering if you guys might check. See if there is anything left behind. It has been bothering me my whole life and I just have to know the truth!" She said passionately. "Don't you think you should take this up with the police—" Tyler smacked his hand over Angela's mouth. "No! This is a perfect story and I want it. We'll look into it ourselves." He whispered to Angela and I. "No way! This could do wonders for my career. I could be an anchor! I want in." Leah declared. Tyler shrugged. Leah looked at Mike, "Someone needs to film it." He sighed, his eyes were frightened as were Angela's but agreed nonetheless. Tyler accepted the key and we left the room.

We were all excited but scared. The Hollywood Tower Hotel didn't close down because of the malfunctioning elevator, it was the rumors of the ghosts that haunted the hotel afterwards.

* * *

**A/N: I hope you guys liked it! Please, please, please review. Tell me what you think (good or bad). I have more chapters planned so if you'd like to see more let me know! Thanks**

**-Lis**


	2. Chapter 2

**Disclaimer: **I do not own anything Twilight.

**Tower of Terror**

**Chapter Two**

_November 23__rd__, 1939 9:37 p.m._

_"I hate Rosalie Hale." Edward Masen muttered to himself as gulped down a shot of whiskey. "Hate is such a strong feeling, don't you think?" Someone said from his side. Stefan Beklea, a famous Romanian author bearing a smile that made you swear he was the devil himself. Edward just glared at him. Stefan thrust his palms up in surrender, "Did she reject you, my poor boy?" He asked in mock sympathy._

_Edward merely grunted and left for his table across the room leaving a chuckling Stefan in his wake._

Present Day

"I heard it was Rosalie Hale and it makes complete sense. The articles always used to blabber on and on about her insensitivity. But how she did it? Haven't the slightest idea or proof." Angela began. "No way. You went to college didn't you, Angela? Use your investigative skills. It was obviously Stefan, he was in therapy for suicidal attempts and he was just plain shifty." Tyler threw in. "It was definitely that Edward Masen. You know what they say, he and Rosalie stepped out in the hallway and when they returned she had a cut on her face." Leah argued. "No one murdered anyone! The stories were all about how the cord was cut in the system but if there was never a proper investigation how would they know that?" I said irritably.

We were all huddled in the back of the news truck while Mike drove. They were debating about an article released about a month after the accident. The story read that the cord controlling the main elevator was cut completely clean, as if it was deliberately.

"Bella's right. It doesn't add up, we'll just have to find the truth for ourselves." Tyler agreed. Angela gulped. She believed in all the mumbo jumbo about ghosts. Luckily for me, I had managed to convince myself during this twenty minute car ride that they didn't exist. I was prepared.

"We're here." Mike announced from the driver's seat.

And we were. The Hollywood Tower Hotel stood tall on dead grass and weeds. I slid the door open and jumped out onto the pavement. Mike stumbled around to the trunk and began grabbing his heavy bags of equipment out. Leah snagged one of his handheld camcorders and pointed it at the hotel. "So this is the Hollywood Tower Hotel. Well, go on… open the gate." She nudged Tyler. He searched for the larger key on the ring he had received and dipped it into the keyhole. I pushed the creaky gates forward and stepped aside to allow the others to pass ahead of me. Though I was convinced there were no ghosts, I still didn't want to be the first to go in.

Once I caught up to them I found Tyler fumbling to open the lobby door. Leah had snatched the keys from him quickly and done the job herself. When I stumbled into the lobby a new feeling washed over me, an eerie feeling.

The group had scattered, sort of. Angela hadn't even stepped inside yet, Mike was cowering in the corner, Tyler was inspecting a dead plant, and Leah was cringing away from a beetle. My feet (on their own accord) carried me to the front desk. I, idly, flipped through the pages of the check-in book as I waited for the group. I froze when I spotted the names of the unfortunate victims of the disaster: Stefan Beklea (Room 564), Carlisle and Esme Cullen (Room 228), Rosalie and Jasper Hale (Room 437), and Edward Masen (Room 849).

I closed the book and walked behind the desk, peering into the cubby labeled: Room 849. I pulled out a flimsy and aged envelope. I opened it delicately, sure to not tear the paper and found a beautiful gold necklace accented with multiple diamonds. _What would Edward Masen want with a woman's necklace? _I thought to myself.

My musing was interrupted by a loud clang, I whipped around to see that one of the brass vases that warmed the entryway had fallen. The whole party seemed to be horrorstruck. Angela had tears streaming down her face. "I… I saw him. A blonde man over in that direction… he knocked it over… and then he disappeared…." She was hyperventilating at this point. "Do you think it was a ghost?" Tyler asked excitedly. "Of course it was a ghost! Who else would be here?" Leah snapped. "Who do you think? Could have been Jasper or Stefan or even Carlisle…." I asked and Mike turned to glare at me. "When did you start believing this nonsense?" He growled. "I don't know, as soon as I walked in I got the feeling that we weren't alone." I explained.

"I say we explore a little," Leah suggested eagerly. "I want Rosalie's room." She added. "Then I'll go with you." Mike said warily. "I'm not going anywhere." Angela said fiercely. "No one's asking you to. I'm going to see Stefan's room, Bella, you going to stay here with Angela?" Tyler asked.

"No, I'm going to Edward Masen's room."

* * *

**A/N: Sorry this chapter took so long (almost ten months) but I really wasn't sure how I wanted this story to end and until I knew I didn't want to write anymore or start anything I couldn't finish. I have since been on the Tower of Tower ride at Disney and it inspired an ending that I liked. I am prepared to finish the story now and will get the chapters out much, much sooner. Sorry for the wait.**

**Thanks for reading :)**


End file.
